How Far to Avalon
by Peter the Otaku
Summary: Payne is a mysterious girl who appeared in Airyglyph a number of years ago, with nothing but a braclet giving her name. Previously under the care of Glou Nox, Payne swore that she'd out do Albel, even if it means falling in love?AlbelXOC On Hiatus
1. Introducing Payne

This is my first published story on this site...wow! took me long enough. I really had some flushing out to do with this and hopefully I'll be able to get more stories up. I'm not promising to update soon but I will when I get a idea for the next few chapters. till then I'll be working on another story for a while until I get over this weird writers block.

DISCLAIMER: I'd like to say the that I in no way own or have any rights over Star Ocean or any of the characters in this story except for the oc's. I hope thos ethat read this enjoy it! Please R&R!

"Albel!," A childish voice called to the fifteen year old boy who was busy on the practise field, preparing for his soon to be Accession of Flame. He'd been quite busy with his practising and the ten year old orphan girl who was under the care of Glou Nox had become quickly bored without her usual play mate so she had resorted to playing with other village children.

Albel was particularly fond of the little girl who had come running to him and he had treated her kindly ever since she appeared mysteriously four years ago. Well not so mysteriously, it had appeared that she had fallen from the sky and turned up in the mountains near the Urssa Lava Caves. She'd been found by Albel's own father and had also taken her in. The little girl had quickly earned the title of "Dragon Princess" as she was often found in the dragon housing with the few dragons that weren't out on patrol. It seemed that she could under stand the beasts form of communication, and they could likewise understand her. It was one of a few strange features the girl possessed. She had a natural disposition for battle, and was amazingly intelligent for a ten-year-old little girl. She looked to be a regular Glyphian girl save that her hair was as red as Albel's own eyes and her eye's more gold then the dragon's she enjoyed communing with, and a distinctive green tattoo wrapped around her neck to form three green lines. But she was adorable in all aspects to the soldiers that strode around the castle where the Dragon Brigade dwelled.

At this moment the little girl who was running to Albel had tears streaking down her face and seemed so distressed that the young boy put down his practice sword and leaned down to comfort her. No matter how formidable she was in battle this was still a little girl.

"Payne, what's wrong," he asked as she wiped the tears away from her face.

"A-Albel…. B-Brandon said that I wouldn't s-see you once you join the b-brigade!" she cried.

Albel couldn't help but laugh a little at the cause of the little girl's distress. She seriously believed a brat from the city, a brat that teased her everyday since she was first allowed out of the castle. "Payne calm down," he chuckled "We'll see each other I won't be gone all the time."

"Really?" she questioned sceptically, but her tears had stopped and she was only left with a slightly runny nose.

"Really," he promised patting her head. He was only a foot or so taller than her but she still seemed so short next to him, he doubted that would ever change.

The little girl seemed to feel a little bit better so Albel invited her to spar with him for a little while. Payne seemed to be over taken by joy and agreed immediately, though she had little chance of ever beating him…ever. He was much too strong but he'd humour her by prolonging the fight a little longer then he usually would. After a few hours of watching Albel train and having him beat her a second time that day, Payne decided that it was time for her to go see her winged friends in the dragon's den before she was forced to head to bed by the man Albel called father.

*Nine Years Later*

Payne was no longer the adorable little girl you could see trotting around the castle on the heels of her idol Albel Nox or his father. No ever since Albel's Accession of Flame Payne was found wandering alone more and more often looking so lost it caused hardened warriors to feel bad for her. She had lost the only being that she had ever considered a father and was separated from her hero by a cold rift that had begun growing the night Glou Nox died to save his son. Now Payne was on the brink of womanhood and had become a rather pretty young girl. One that would kill you without a second thought if you so much as tried to make a pass at her. She was still warm and kind as the young girl she had once been but with a more hardened and cold attitude. It was what had earned her a place in the Dragon Brigade, along with her uncanny ability to communicate with the huge beasts. She was constantly mocked by Duke Vox on her position as a woman in the military and made every excuse to make her life in the brigade a living hell. It didn't put her out any; she had only joined the brigade in place of Glou because his son had all but given up on taming a dragon. Payne had hardly spoken to Albel in the years after his father's death and her strange idolization of him had dwindled into blame then was pushed to the brink of hatred. The girl couldn't stand to be around Albel by the time she had turned thirteen. For lack of people to blame for Glou's death she had settled on pinning the blame on the man she had once run to in tears over a mere bully.

Payne held her head high as she made her way around the castle looking for the current leader of her brigade. The longer she searched the more annoyed she became so when Payne had finally located Vox her mood was much worse then what her normal bad moods were.

"Vox!" she shouted when she spotted him deep in a heated conversation with Woltar. He ignored her at first but was forced to give her attention when she shoved her way into the conversation with a furious scowl.

"What is it girl I'm busy," snapped Vox. He glared down at the girl with the look of disgust her usually saved for Albel. It only served to fuel her anger more.

"I DEMAND to know why Demetrio isn't being punished for incapacitating another soldier's dragon to purposefully take said soldier away from the battle front." Payne hissed. Vox looked extremely smug if anything, because the dragon that had been injured was Brazen, Payne's dragon and close companion.

"You have no proof that Demetrio wounded the beast on purpose, surely your dragon's injuries aren't severe enough to take you from the fight," Vox growled and received a disapproving look from Woltar.

"Demetrio deliberately intimidated Brazen then almost cleaved the beasts arm and wing off; I was there, the bastard did it on purpose." She snapped taking a threatening step toward her captain. She was stopped when Woltar put a comforting and restraining hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to him with an expression of high annoyance.

"Girl, Demetrio is my second in command I suggest you speak about him with more respect. He would never intentionally take a warrior out of the ranks" Stated Vox with a vicious air about him the almost said he was happy to have her out of commission.

"You bastard" She growled but allowed Woltar to lead her away toward the airy tower when her dragon now rested to recuperate form his wounds.

"Surely you can heal him with that runeology you know from your time in Aquaria during our time of peace."

Payne sighed and scratched the huge beast's scaly chin and received a contented growl in response. "The beast won't let me; his wounds will heal best with time he says. Even if Brazen isn't able to fight, I want to, I have the skills"

"I would offer for you to join my brigade but-"

"But I'm hopeless at riding the Lum that I would be required to mount as a knight in your brigade." She concluded quickly, she was really hopeless at any kind of riding besides her dragon.

"You could always apply for a position in the Black Brigade" Woltar suggested and wrongfully so, for Payne's expression darkened considerably and she turned her back to him pretending to busy herself with examining Brazen's wounds.

Woltar sighed audibly and shook his head in disappointment. "You've changed since Glou died Payne…You and Albel both, it wasn't anyone's fault that Glou threw his life away…If only you'd see that perhaps you both would heal" and he left with out another word to her.

Payne continued her façade for another few minutes to hide her sudden distress at his words. Why. Why did everyone say that, why did they want to take away her purpose. It was her hatred of Albel that had driven her to prove her worth against his, and become stronger. She had once aspired to be as strong as he was and now she was determined to defeat him. Though she wasn't sure how she would ever accomplish that. But everyone seemed intent that she shouldn't blame him for Glou's death.


	2. Albel The Wicked

"He's right little one" Brazen's deep rumbling voice sounded from beside her in the familiar tongue of the dragons. "Your pouring salt on a wound with this desire for revenge, it will only because you pain in the long run, you know that."

Payne wouldn't admit it, but she knew he was right as well. But her desire for besting 'Albel the Wicked' was what had gotten her this far that and her need to prove herself to Vox. "Brazen let me heal you, it will cause much less pain and ridicule" she pleaded, but the beast shook its head lazily.

"If you want to fight you must sort out your emotions and wants from this world…and you must take me down to the courtyard so I may stretch my sore muscles"

Payne couldn't help but laugh at the mighty dragon, for a beast that was over three hundred years old, he sure acted childish sometimes. But Payne agreed without much argument and soon they were lazing in the snowy courtyard under the rarity of a sunny day.

"I wonder how your species manages to survive such harsh cold" Brazen rumbled inquisitively, "You're such fragile beings."

"So are your young, not many of your kind survive outside your caves do you" Payne retorted. She lifted a handful of snow in front of her and watched it melt slowly for her body heat, "Your kind doesn't do well in extreme cold before you acquire you ability to breath fire."

"Yes, most of my kind becomes angry and violent during our isolation in caves and many venture out and die. But it is very lonely without any companions nearby" Brazen sighed ingoting a small bush for the hell of it. Allison watched the flames dance about, becoming lost in thought as her mind brought her back to the day that Glou had burned to death in the flames of a dragon not unlike Brazen.

"Brazen? What happens when we die?" She asked suddenly.

"We become food for the earth, and in turn the earth becomes food for plant eaters that sustain the carnivores of this world." Brazen answered with a grumbling chuckle that made the ground below him shake momentarily.

"What a sad existence we live" Payne laughed, "it looks like the world doesn't need us at all…to keep going on in its cycle. This place would still very much exist if I'd never been found." Payne sighed sadly and dropped the snow back to the earth.

"Talking to your self again girl?" A snide voice called from behind her. She wasn't surprised she'd heard the snow crunching under his feet in the unmistakable pattern of foot falls she'd memorized years ago. She turned a fiery gaze on 'Albel the Wicked' and stood from her sitting position on Brazen's left fore leg. The beast hardly blinked as one great azure eye settled on the cold man. A threatening steam of fire flew out of his mouth as Albel did nothing but glare on with that smug smirk of his. "Well girl?"

"I guess it proves you were never cut out to be a Dragon Knight if you can't even understand simple dragon speech." Payne taunted him "It's a wonder you managed to become a captain with such a closed mind."

Albel's smug smirk tuned to a scowl that made him look twice as intimidating then before. 'Watch what you say, woman, I might just decide slice off that sharp tongue of yours." He threatened brashly. Brazen growled loudly, Albel's ruby eyes flicked to the beast and his cocky smirk was back. "Seems that brute of yours can put up about as much fight as you can, what happened to the beast? Lose to a hatchling?"

Payne ground her teeth together and she fingered the long dagger at her side. Brazen was about as impressed as his rider and snorted a large cloud of suffocating smoke at the man who had insulted him. "Don't be rash _boy_," he snapped his teeth at Albel in warning. "Hatchlings like you wouldn't survive long if not for the hierarchy of your pathetic race"

"You talk big beast, for a monster that can't even fight" Albel snapped back. Payne decided to stop the argument before it went much farther and stepped between the quarrelling pair with her blade extended toward Albel.

"Here's not the place to pick a fight," She said coldly "Surly you're not so low as to fight a beast that can hardly defend itself." No. She hadn't missed the man's hand itching toward his katana strapped at his waist while Brazen insulted him. Payne wasn't about to let her closest companion die by the blade of such a cowardly motive. "What is it you want anyway _sire_ surely you didn't come into this cruel weather for absolutely no reason."

Albel shrugged his black and gold locks swaying slightly with the careless motion. He rested his arm on his katana hilt and looked up the blade she was still holding with distaste, "Can't I say hello to an old friend?" he mocked cruelly. Payne stiffened slightly and her frown became more prominent on her face. Her amber eyes sourly watched him as a slight wind brushed her red bangs into her vision.

"What's your game Albel?" she demanded, annoyed her curiosity had swayed so quickly. When she didn't receive an answer she quickly sheathed her blade back into her belt and turned to Brazen. "I've had enough for today back up to your tower" she ordered using his foreleg to propel herself onto her beast's wide shoulders.

"Join the Black Brigade" Albel suddenly called out to her and she looked to him in surprise. His face was still as cocky as ever but… there seemed to be something of the old Albel there as well.

"Why?" she asked cautiously after her initial shock had passed, "What benefit would I have if I were to forsake my duties as a Dragon Knight? Would it prove that I'm just as blood thirsty as you cavalry warriors who take so much pride and joy in killing? Or do you have some ulterior motive, Albel?" She didn't trust him; she doubted she ever would again. Not after he had abandoned her when she had needed him, when she desired nothing more then to be near the only person who she had left to comfort her and understand her distress. Their grief had been one in the same, and still he left her behind to grieve by herself.

"Bah, I don't give a damn one way or the other," he snapped, "But that wrinkly old man wouldn't shut up"

By wrinkly old man Payne assumed he meant Count Woltar. She could have figure that the old man had something to do with this. It also explained why Albel was so annoyed, but he was always annoyed with something or another it was why he had such a bad reputation. But Payne hardly considered him and tapped Brazen's side with her foot and he took off gently to not stain his wing. The tower wasn't far, though Payne wasn't paying attention to that. She was watching Albel's figure get smaller and smaller as wind and snow swirled around them until the courtyard was no longer visible and the tower walls were once again around them.

"Little one?" Brazen grumbled as he settled himself on the bed of straw and bird bones he had created for himself. Payne was having an internal war with herself. Join, don't join. Hadn't she wanted to _best _and _defeat_ Albel? Wasn't that what had made up her life for the past nine years? Trying to get stronger then him, faster then him, become superior to him. She'd bonded with a dragon to prove she could when he couldn't, joined the Dragon Brigade, despite her loathing for Vox, just to show she had accomplished what he hadn't. It had been her motivation till now. What had been her motivation before? She couldn't remember anymore, not with all that had happened, not after abandoning that goal so long ago.

"What do you think Brazen? What should I do?" She asked with a timidity she hadn't shown since her days before training in solitude for hours out in the wilderness.

"Fight" He stated strongly. "Find a new reason to live and fight for it until the day you die. Or sit here in despair of what to do until I heal and continue to be ridiculed by men who aren't half as powerful as you could be" he seemed angry with her and for a moment Payne dreaded that he might strike out at her with one of his mighty claws. But her fears were assuaged when the dragon closed its heavy eyes and wheezed out a low sigh, "To prove your self against that boy wouldn't it be easier to become part of his company and observe him?" This made more sense to Payne whose jagged wound from years before had not yet closed. But she couldn't help but feel that, perhaps there was another reason she may be agreeing to this insane idea. She missed her old self… she missed 'Albel the Wicked' as her friend.


	3. To Join the Black Brigade

Most of this chapter was pure bordom, I couldn't really come up with any idea's so it's really just a bit of flushing... To give the story a bit more of the characters. I tried to make it as interesting as possible so bear with me til I get chapter four out! It's almost done! Thanks to ToxicRainfall and Xave for reveiwing I felt really inspired thanks to you two so i'm dedicating my next chapter to you. Mainly because this on is lame. R&R Please and thank you!

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning Payne was up earlier then usual, out in the practise yard, shredding a training dummy into pieces of wood and fabric. She was trying to work off any agitation before she left to find the king and discuss what she had decided to do the night before. It wasn't the decision that had her so riled up, but the fact that there was a very high chance of Albel being present when she had her audience with King Airyglyph did. Brazen had warned her to calm down and keep her cool but she was finding it hard to keep herself from exploding. Finally when the time came for her to go to the audience chamber, Payne was still just as tense as she had been when she'd woken up. But she still had to go, so she entered the throne room becoming edgy when she saw Albel standing next to the king.

"Your Majesty" she said bowing slightly. She heard Albel scoff but just because he had no manners didn't mean she was going to sacrifice her manners.

"Payne, you asked to see me about transferring to another brigade, so I called Albel here I hope you don't mind." King Airyglyph said and motioned for her to come closer so they could speak more freely.

"No not at all." Payne shook her head despite the fact that she did mind very much.

"Excellent then lets drop these formalities and get down to business, Payne why did you so suddenly decide to change brigades?"

"Didn't you know her dragon was injured when it attacked on of her own soldiers?" Albel snickered and Payne scowled at him.

"He was provoked! That bastard-"

"Calm down children" Airyglyph cut her off waving a hand to silence them. "Payne I understand your dilemma, you can't fight because Brazen is injured. Vox is right to prohibit you from battle. Don't argue you'd be useless to the dragon brigade if you can't be air born."

Payne who was going to protest shut her mouth and listened to him speak. When he was done she found her voice. "That's why I requested to be initiated into another brigade and since… since I can't ride Lum, the Black Brigade is my only choice isn't it. I want to fight… I _have_ to fight"

"Why?" It was such a simple question but when Albel asked it, Payne was caught off guard. How would she answer that question, she couldn't just come out and say that she wanted to defeat him. That would result in a battle then and there, probably one she couldn't win.

"I'm looking for something," She replied. "And I'm not going to find it by sitting around waiting for Brazens wing to heal."

"Sounds like a pathetic reason" Albel scoffed.

"Hush Albel, Payne I will give permission for this course of action. I don't know what exactly your looking for but, if you have to fight to get it. It must be important to you. Albel make sure our little dragon princess is well taken care of."

Albel muttered something under his breath but nodded all the same and motioned for Payne to follow him as he left the room.

"Since you want to be in the Black Brigade you'll have to live at our barracks, go get what you need, I'll be waiting at the bridge in ten minutes, if your not there I'll leave you behind." Albel growled once out of ear shot of the king. When he turned the next corner Payne childishly stuck out her tongue at his back then race to her quarters and threw her few belongings into her bag. She was up in the dragon loft not moments later.

"Then I will make my way there too." Brazen rumbled once Payne had explained the situation. When she started to protest he silenced her with a thump of his tail. "You didn't think I'd let you go to that place alone. When I said to fight I didn't mean that you'd leave me behind you foolish girl."

Despite her worry for her friend, Payne was glad that Brazen was coming along. There were even old dragon holds from before the war when the Dragon Brigade helped to protect the future slaughter ground. That had been only a little while ago but Payne hadn't taken part in that particular battle, though she knew a fair few knights who had. None of them wanted to talk about it and from what she could gather; it was a complete blood bath. No wonder Albel had chosen to have it as his headquarters. It was as blood soaked as he was. Speaking of Albel, Payne had only a few minutes left to meet him at the entrance to the city so she bid Brazen a farewell with a kiss on his scaly snout and ran the rest of the way to the gates so she wasn't late.

As promised Albel was at the bridge that led from the city into waiting for her. He didn't say anything as he led her over to a Lum which was tethered to one of the bridge posts. Payne kept well away from it, not wanting to get closer then she really had to.

"Get on" Albel commanded holding the reins out to her. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Didn't you hear what I told the king? I can't ride Lum" she said eying the beast edgily. It was a look Albel didn't miss.

"Are you afraid of a Lum?" he looked extremely pleased for some reason and it pissed the hell out of her.

"No!" she snapped indignantly and took the reins form him. She wasn't the only one edgy apparently because the Lum snorted and shifted away from her.

"Hurry up, your wasting time" Albel snapped as he jumped up onto the horned beast. It looked like they'd be riding together.

"I'd really rather just walk…it might tire before we reach Kirlsa if we both ride it." she stated not keen on having to be so close to Albel.

"Don't be ridiculous, just get on" He snapped. He didn't appear to be in an agreeable mood so Payne mounted the Lum behind him. As soon as she was seated he had the creature going at a trot and Payne almost unseated herself until she grabbed Albel around the waist fearing she might fall off.

Payne wasn't fond of Lum, she never had been. They weren't like the dragons she loved so much at all, they were hairy and ugly and they didn't seem fond of her either. The last time she had gone into the Lum stables was when she was thirteen. She'd gone with Count Woltar to his manor for a few days and since she couldn't visit dragons there she decided to visit the Lum. It had ended badly when one of the beasts spooked and tried to crush the small girl under it's deadly hooves. That was the first and last time Payne ever went into the Lum stables and she now avoided the creatures at all costs. They seemed edgy around her, and she around them. So at the moment she was far out of her comfort zone and her arms tightened around Albel when the beast they rode snorted and tossed its head tersely.

Albel either didn't notice this display of cowardice or he didn't feel like teasing her about it because he didn't say anything to her about it

The ride was much too long in Payne's opinion, it was much to cold though she wasn't about to ask to stop. She didn't want to give him any kind of satisfaction, especially since he wasn't complaining. Considering what he was wearing, he should be freezing, what with a bare mid drift and hardly any skin coverage it would be a miracle if he didn't catch a cold or something. Not that Payne was much better off, her bare legs were freezing and since she dressed in speed for battle, the netting under her usual clothes did little to keep her warm. Luckily though the collar of her uniform was high so she could bury her face in it and at least keep her cheeks form becoming too numb. She wished she could be riding up above the cold cloud bank with Brazen, when the fire in his belly was able to keep her warm even in the coldest weather.

The rest of the day passed without much incident and soon they were at an inn in Kirlsa, waiting till morning to begin travelling. It was dangerous out side Kirlsa at night, every kind of beast and monster roamed about…that was why, as Payne suspected, Albel left when he thought she was asleep and snuck out of town. She'd followed him naturally, wanting to know what he was up to. But it appeared that he was just walking so Payne soon got bored and headed back to the town to get some rest before she was woken to start travelling again.

However Albel was quite aware of his little shadow and only stopped walking when he was sure she was gone. His cold red eyes scanned the dark horizon for movement and found none. But someone besides him was there he could feel it. Whoever it was had been following them since they had left the city of Airyglyph, and it was unlikely that this person, or whatever it may be, was a friend of their land. That meant…

"Come out you Aquarian scum!" Albel shouted behind him and rounded taking out his katana and posing it against a young man's throat. "So, you've been following me. I can't help but wonder why… Is this some sort of assassination attempt?"

Albel's taunts did nothing to the man, perhaps he wasn't afraid of his inevitable death or perhaps he had been trained to stay silent in situations like this but Albel didn't like that smirk on his face. That could only mean that something was up. Without batting an eye Albel drained the spy of his life with a quick cut of his sword. There were more of them around he knew… and if they were after him, that meant they were after Payne as well. Albel cursed under his breath as he often did when he felt stressed then started making his way back towards the town.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Well a bit of action at the end..... not much but it leads into more. Originally the last couple paragraphs were supposed to be in chapter four but I needed something interesting. I hoped you liked it. By the way my internet is down so I probably won't update for another few days unless I bring my laptop to work like I did today. Bye!


	4. Attempts

Chapter 4 Yay! I'm getting these up pretty fast. I guess I just have too much free time. As promised this chapter has much more action, and I beleive that it might be my favorite as of yet. I don't know why but I like to cause my characters turmoil so when they get hurt, it wasn't purely just coincidence. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Xave and ToxicRainfall. Thanks for the encouragement you guys and also to Katrina my long time freind who has been so kind as to edit and proof read my work on occation. Well enjoy you guys! this ones for you!

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kirlsa as it happened seemed to be in an uproar at the moment. Lights had flooded the streets and the ruckus appeared to be coming from outside the inn. Albel shoved his way to the front of the crowd, and saw not one but three other Aquarian spies, facing a very peeved looking Payne. They couldn't run and she couldn't just kill them in front of all these people, so a stalemate had been initiated. Albel on the other hand didn't care about murdering these fools in front of children, let alone adults. So as was natural to him he swiftly took care of the closest of the three to himself.

Payne's amber eyes flickered to the swordsman and he just shrugged and addressed the crowd. "Get back to your houses, your all out past curfew. Unless you want to be punished I suggest you all leave." well that was one way to take care of it, threaten the people they were sworn to protect. Brilliant. But it worked, soon the crowd was diminished and Payne, Albel and the two assassins were the only ones left in the street. Even the soldiers who patrolled the city were nowhere in sight. It just showed how much people feared and respected Albel. It only served to fuel Payne's annoyance to her situation more.

"So what brings fools like you so far from home tonight?" Albel asked calmly his arm resting on the sheath of his blade which he was currently inspecting with little interest.

For a second time that night Albel was greeted with silence. It didn't perturb him though neither did it bother him when one of them lunged unexpectedly not toward him but at Payne who ducked under the sword easily and tripped the man all without drawing the long dagger at her hip. She grabbed the back of his shirt and kicked him back to the ground at his partner's feet.

"I believe Albel asked you a question." She stated crossing her arms and staring down at them.

The man still standing finally spoke, he seemed sure of the topic and himself it was enough to make Albel want to laugh at him though he didn't.

"Her Majesty Queen Aquaria has ordered the capture of Payne of Airyglyph, under circumstances only revealed to those of the crimson blade. We have been sent by Lady Nel Zelpher to complete the mission."

"Sounds like a suicide mission to me." Payne said more to herself then any present, and then she addressed the soldier again. "If your to capture me… why did you try it kill me while I slept?" Indeed she had been comfortably asleep when she had sensed something wrong and woken herself up in time to avoid a blade coming at her head. A small scratch on the side of her cheek was proof of her near beheading.

"You're a threat to our Holy Mother; you will be executed once you reach our capital anyway."

"Why not kill him" Payne jabbed her finger to Albel who shot her… An amused look? She shook off her surprise and continued on. "Surly Albel the Wicked poses much more of a threat then a grounded Dragon Knight"

"Our prophecies dictate that in a time before war an 'Arrow of Destruction' would appear in the land of our foe, not until recently did our queen deduce that the prophecy speaks of you mysterious decent into Airyglyph."

"Oh so it took you that long to figure out something like that?" Payne asked a malicious smile spreading across her face.

"you don't deny it then?" eh gasped as though his worst fears had just been realized, Payne just shrugged and glance over to Albel who looked bored out of his mind. He glanced her way and smiled "Your done I take it?"

"Do what you want, I'm going to bed" she snapped. She wasn't ever in a good mood when people woke her up; in fact she was usually quite murderous. They were lucky she hadn't been asleep long or they wouldn't have lived as long as they did. Albel seemed pleased that he'd be able to soak his hands as Payne turned her back and when she reached the room she was staying in, a scream of agony was heard from the front of the building. Perhaps letting Albel take control of the situation wasn't the best idea, it was too late to stop him now though. So Payne simply settled herself back onto the bed she had previously been sleeping on and allowed her self to doze off into a fitful slumber.

Payne was rudely awoken when something hit her head rather hard the next morning. Upon getting up and investigating she learned that Albel had thrown her own boot at her to get her up.

"It's a full days travel to get to Kirlsa, we're leaving early to get there before dark" he snapped when she asked (or more like growled). The girl grumbled something dark under her breath as she got dressed while he waited outside the room impatiently. When she was finished they walked down to the stables in an uncomfortable silence. Payne didn't want to be riding all day again. She was still getting over the stiffness of the day before. And even though she was in a bad mood form being woke like she was, she wasn't about to argue with Albel, he seemed irritated despite his little 'workout' last night.

So soon they were riding again at a brisk pace and the red-head felt as though she'd had enough riding for a life time. But her mind was soon taken off her discomfort, when it wandered to the night before. Something gave her a nagging suspicion that this wasn't over. And the thought of that consumed her until she heard a something that sounded like a deep, loud horn. It was apparent that it had been the Lum when it reared and Payne, whose grip around Albel's middle had slackened, was thrown off the back of the frightened creature. For a moment she was disoriented, that is until a fiery pain erupted from her side. One of the spikes tied around the Lum's hoof had plunged into her side as Albel tried to calm the beast.

Payne wasn't even aware that she had cried out until she heard herself and abruptly stopped and clutched her side gasping for air. It hurt like hell; she couldn't even bring herself to look at it.

"Get up" Albel said going to her side, "All that blood is going to attract monsters."

"Why don't you try to putting that stake through your side," She snapped opening one eye to glare at him "Then try to get up. You'll find it's not all that easy."

"If you're well enough to argue you're well enough to travel" He growled. But Payne didn't move an inch; he rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated noise.

"If you weren't in favour of the king and he told me not to let you die I'd leave you here to be eaten by those beasts." He snapped and picked her up bridal style. She let out a whimper of protest as he jostled her wound.

"Do me one better and just kill me. I'd rather be dead then put up with you for the rest of the day." She snapped back, her temper had risen again and being injured had not helped it.

Surprisingly though, instead of snapping at her, Albel laughed. It wasn't cold or harsh as she had heard numerous times before but it was an honest to god unintentional laugh. Again she winced though as his arms moved slightly. She elbowed him to get him to stop and it worked though he shifted her out of spite in revenge.

"I seem awfully popular today" She said dryly when she opened her eyes. Her side was covered in blood but that wasn't what had triggered her comment, it was the mass of beasts that were skulking and creeping over and around rocks and bushes. There were a lot of them and Payne doubted that even Albel could take on that many monsters at once, especially when she was in the way. So he simply had to get rid of the dead weight right? Wrong.

"hold onto my neck" Albel growled into her ear. She jumped a bit and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Your not planning to fight those things while carrying me are you?" she asked.

"Do it or I'll drop you" he snapped back. Payne did as she was told this time and carefully wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand left her back so he only supported her legs and drew his sword, waiting for the monsters to make the first strike.

It was a long three seconds after that and the idea that she could probably heal her self with runology crossed her mind but she wasn't about to mention it now. The battle had already started.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Cliffhanger!! Sorry guys I haven't finished the battle yet.... I'm no good at fight scenes but I'll get the next chapter up ASAP! Chow


	5. Around the Fireside

Chapter 5! I'm surprised I got this far, but I'm committed to the long run ahead of me! Thanks Xave again for your support! Another fight-ish scene for everyone and some surprising revelations about Payne's past and her bond with her dragon! Chapter six should be up soon!

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Even while carrying her Albel was still very fast, still faster then Payne even, which ticked her off a bit. But there were still too many monsters to handle for one person, as opposed to being on the offensive they (well Albel) was forced to defend much more then he was able to attack. Dodging, swerving and ducking, it was enough to make any person dizzy but Albel didn't seem too badly affected.

"God damn it, put me down!" Payne snapped when she grew tired of all the running "we're both going to die at this rate!" Couldn't argue with that logic, so Payne found herself on the ground with a sore butt and an even sorer side. She wasn't exactly out of the way though. Payne sidled over to a rock that jutted out of the ground and watched the fight, trying to concentrate on the magic that would heal her. Every time she tried to bring it to mind though it slipped away and she was left feeling even more tired then before. After a few more tries she decided to give up and watch the progressing fight.

Albel was doing far better then she had expected, cutting down his enemies easily with a kind of skill that could only be described as beautiful. Every wound was defined and straight, not jagged and gory as most sword wounds tended to be. But every cut was deadly that was for sure. Payne found it hard not to admire such swordsmanship and scolded herself for even thinking such a thing about Albel.

Sure she convinced herself that she had hated him but secretly she was concerned there were still plenty of beasts and plenty of blood to beckon for more, even Albel would tire eventually. The situation didn't look good. And then Payne noticed something that made her feel her blood frost over with cold.

The monster looked different then the others, instead of the bluish wolf-like creature like the rest this one was a sand color with livid orange eyes. It blended in perfectly with the dunes that surrounded it all except those eyes. That had been how Payne had noticed it those eerie eye's that were fixed on the swordsman too intent on the battle to notice what the red haired girl had. The creature was creeping ever closer and closer…..and closer, as each of its comrades fell to Albel's sweeping blade.

Without thinking Payne pulled herself off the dry ground, her pain now invisible as her feet began moving on their own as she ran shouting out a warning to her companion as she ducked under his blade and collided with the sand coloured beast as it leapt for Albel's exposed back. The two tumbled a ways each attempting to gain the upper hand but the monster was heavier and Payne's sudden adrenalin had gone, replaced by the biting ache in her side and the fiend's jaws were soon only held an inch from her face by the thin sheet of armour that encased her arm (which was currently in the things mouth). Later Payne would recall that its breath smelt horrible, like that of rotten meat. Its jaws kept pushing ever closer and Albel was still busy with the smaller animals, there were a lot more now, since the big brown one had turned up and for every one her laid to waste two more would take its place.

Payne clenched her teethe and glared up at the orange eye's of the brute and pushed it away some. A deep angry snarl erupted form its throat and it clawed at her with one huge paw, across her face and nose. Blood momentarily blinded her and a suffocating pressure pushed its way onto her chest. At first she thought maybe the monster had finally bested her until the feeling simply disappeared.

Her vision had gone black and her body had gone numb like a dead weight. Then everything was visible again, the monster was gone and mysteriously her wounds were too. Although the blood remained as a reminder of them. Payne sat up and wiped the substance out of her eyes. A howl of agony reached her ears and she remembered suddenly that Albel was still fighting. She turned to observe the scene and was about to jump in when a growl alerted her to something behind her, something that wasn't gone after all. The beast was back, this time its sleek brown fur drenched in red blood. It would have leapt at her if not for a roar that shook the very ground and a bronze blur dropped from the sky behind the creature.

Brazen let out another vicious roar and his tail smashed against the fiend throwing it several yards away where it landed unmoving.

"Idiot girl!" he snapped rounding his massive jaws on Payne who backed up out of fear and surprise. Luckily (and oddly) Albel came to her rescue.

"It followed you?" he asked thrusting his sword back into its sheath roughly. He sported a few cuts but nothing too damaging.

Brazen rounded his rage on Albel instead. "I should tear you limb from limb boy, your were to keep her out of this kind of trouble"

"I was busy, it's not my business if she wants to get herself killed" Albel retorted in a bored voice. Brazen let out an angry snarl but Payne stepped in front of his snout, stroking his scaly neck trying to calm him.

"Brazen I'm okay, let it go" she said quietly. The dragon snorted indignantly his tongue flicking out in annoyance, but he was quiet and settled on the ground grouchily. Payne turned away from her friend and addressed Albel this time. "What do we do now? The Lum is gone and it'll take another day or so to get to the facilities on foot."

"Why not ride that beast of yours" Albel growled. He was grumpy from having to be saved by her.

"Brazen can't fly" she snapped back "besides he doesn't let anyone but me to ride him."

"Then we'll have to walk" he rolled his eyes and began trudging forward not wanting to waste any more words on someone who was being so disagreeable.

Payne scowled at his back, unsure of what had caused his sudden mood swing, but annoyed with it none the less. At least he hadn't tried to kill her, she reminded herself, but then again he had been told not to.

The rest of the day was quiet save for the boom of Brazen's foot steps. The dragon claimed his wing was paining him, but Payne knew he hadn't flown enough for it to hurt him too badly that day. At least he was still able to fly, though Payne had a faint suspicion that he was using some sort of dragon magic to help him along.

When night fell there was no moon to light the way, and they were forced to stop more out of the human's disability to see in the dark. Brazen encouraged them to keep going but it was too risky in the dark with who knew what wandering around in the black of night. So they stopped at a sparse outcropping of trees and made up a fire of dried branches and runology (Brazen wanted to start it but dragon fire was much to corrosive).

With Payne resting against Brazen's warm flank on one side of the fire and Albel sulking on the other, the night was, for the most part, uneventful. Little conversation was had and silence was only broken when Payne announced she was going to explore the little grove of trees.

The uncomfortable atmosphere had driven her to it. She couldn't talk with Brazen, even in dragon tongue, because she was sure Albel would snap at them and she wanted to be spared another argument from the two. Not only that she couldn't even have a conversation with Albel because she was trying to convince herself that she still hated him. She was still trying to figure out what had happened to make her legs move the way they did earlier and decided that (because she didn't want to admit she had done it out of concern) she had simply acted on instinct to protect another person. With that done she busied herself with finding something to eat.

They hadn't brought any supplies as it was assumed that they would have been at the barracks by now, and having food in there bellies might make for better moods the next morning. After searching for a half-hour or so Payne had found a small warren of bunnies and quickly killed the fuzzy animals by spelling a toxic gas into their home. She pulled them out and went back to the fire which was higher now then it had been. She suspected Brazen had something to do with it but didn't say anything as she began skinning the bunnies with he dagger.

Albel watched on as she cut and sliced the meat in a way that could have only been gained with plenty of practise. She then stuck the things on sticks to roast in the fire. He didn't say anything trough the whole process, just pulled out his sword and cleaned off the blood to make it seem as though he was doing something.

Payne tossed Brazen three of the dead creatures raw and he ate them without complaint cracking the bones between his teeth just to hear the satisfying crack. After a while Payne took the two remaining bunnies out of the fire and tossed one to Albel who caught it without a word. Payne likewise didn't say anything and quickly devoured her food, tossing the stick away when she was done.

"You found these fast" Albel commented. The silence had finally gotten to him it seemed.

"I'm adept at finding food when I need to, bunnies, snakes, lizards, birds. If you know where to look and how to catch them, it's not too hard once you get used to it."

Payne flicked her dagger around her fingers unconsciously. "You should know. Most soldiers do."

Albel's eye's narrowed slightly, unable to decide if she was insulting him. "I'm surprised that Vox actually let you even become a soldier and allowed you to go through with an Accession of Flame."

"He didn't, I went on my own to a dragon's den high up in the mountains. It took me three days to get there on foot. That's when I met Brazen, he saved me from a particularly nasty dragon, and we've been together ever since."

"Doesn't sound like much of an Accession of Flame" Albel scoffed.

"Your on to talk" Payne dismissed with a wave of her hand. He glowered at her but she ignored him and inspected a rather uninteresting shrub and continued. "But your right it wasn't. I didn't have to do any of that foolish chanting, or fight Brazen or any of that. Instead we made a pact beyond any made by a regular knights pledge. It's a promise made with blood that can only be broken if the one who has sworn themselves is released by the other, and since we both swore ourselves it can't be broken till one of us dies or violates the pact which would result in death,"

"Sounds dramatic. What did you promise? You hand in marriage?" Albel drawled tauntingly.

"He promised to serve me and me alone, to lay down his life or die otherwise. All in exchange for my friendship and the only other thing I brought to the mountain with me besides my weapon."

"Which was what?" Albel inquired.

Payne didn't answer for a moment, and wrapped her arms around her knees as she stared into the dancing flames. Then very quietly she replied "The last thing given to me by the only man I ever knew as a parent. It was the emotion I felt in the years after I was left alone. See dragons don't understand human emotions because they don't have the same way of feeling sadness or joy or anger that we do, so I gave him the feelings I felt in the days, weeks, months and years after Glou Nox died." Payne said her eye's moving up slowly to meet Albel's over the fire.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dun duh duh! haha surprising huh. I must say I loved writing this one! Tell me what you think! R&R please


	6. A New Home A New Friend?

Ah. I finally got the sixth chaper up! Sorry for the wait guys. I totally just kinda died through the month of August....and most of the end of July. I was trying to focus on my art a bit more and well....This story kinda got put on a back burner(There was a bit of writers block too) But I'm back in action now and I hope everyone who reads this can forgive me. But I have lots of new twists and turns for this story and I think Fayt and teh crew are going to show up soon. But we're not going o see tthem for a while yet....I have a plot! ^^ Not much happens in this chapter but I promise the next one will be AWSOME cause I have yet another plot (and by plot I me idea!)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Ocean: Till The End of Time....I do however own Payne and Brazen and a noobie I stuck in here that will eventually die for the sake of drama.

ENJOY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Albel cracked one of his famous cocky smiles. "You're joking right? That's rich! Giving your emotions away? You really expect me to believe you can do such a thing?"

Payne felt a stab of annoyance and averted her gaze away from his looking directly into the fire. "Whatever, it's not like your opinion matters to me" she snapped feeling foolish. She heard a snort behind her and cast a glance to her golden scaled friend. But Brazen appeared to be asleep at the moment, his eyes closed and his breathing calm, perhaps it had been her imagination but she had thought he had laughed.

"Really? It doesn't matter? Then why did you asked to come with me?" Albel asked smugly.

"We'll have to get up early tomorrow if we want to make it to the garrison. I'm going to sleep" she responded evasively. She didn't have the patience to be treated like an idiot. Though she did feel like one as she curled up in the crook of her dragons neck and let herself drift off to sleep.

When Payne woke it was to someone nudging her roughly with their foot. She was surprised to say the least and jumped into a fighting stance with her dagger drawn. A scoffing noise came from her right and she recognized Albel standing a few feet away looking irritated.

"You said you wanted to leave early, so hurry up and let's get going" he snapped. Someone wasn't in a happy mood, Payne thought pulling her bag over her shoulder. And waking Brazen by blowing on his snout. It always worked…and if it didn't she cast an ice spell on him.

The golden dragon grunted and lifted his head lazily his eyes resting for a moment on Albel who stared back with a bored expression. After a long moment of staring at each other Brazen turned his long neck to Payne who had gone to cover the makeshift fire pit with dirt…in case anyone was following them. Albel tsked and began walking without them. Payne easily caught up though and they could hear Brazens shaking footsteps behind them.

"How long till we reach the Barracks?" Payne asked after a good ten minutes of silence.

"When we get there, don't ask stupid questions." He snapped at her and she scowled at him. She obeyed his demand though and kept her mouth shut in case she 'offended' him with a stupid question.

They walked until noon without stopping and Payne was just about to ask how much farther when she caught sight of their destination in the distance. It looked like a once magnificent building. Now it was crumbling and decrepit looking with old windows dotting the sides of the building. Payne could also see the abandoned dragon caves that dotted the cliff side above the facility. Over all it was a morbid place, she could see why Albel stayed here most of his time, instead of Castle Airyglyph.

"Your beast can go make itself a home in those caves; we still have to come up with an initiation test for you." Albel said finally once they reached the entrance where two guards were stationed and saluted as Albel walked in to the building with Payne close behind and Brazen watching until he took off too fly slowly and painfully up to a cave he found suitable.

"Initiation?" Payne asked taken aback.

"You didn't think you'd get in so quick did you?" he snickered coldly and led her up a spiralling staircase to a large, what looked like a, meeting room. There were soldiers here, one in particular was large and beefy and Payne recognized him as Shelby, Albel's second in command.

"Albel sir your back later then expected!" Shelby called jovially, then spotted Payne behind the annoyed looking captain. "Ah, I see, you were held up eh?"

Payne shot him a look. That man was implying something and it seemed Albel was annoyed with the comment as well.

"This is our newest recruit, recommended by the king." he snapped crossing his arms. Several of the men in the room flinched as Albel glared around. "She's here under the circumstances that the dragon brigade kicked her out because she wasn't suited to it"

"Excuse me, but my dragon's injured" she snapped back and he glared at her. She simply glared back. The contest was interrupted when Shelby laughed loudly.

"One of Vox's then? We'll have fun with wearing you down, we don't depend on those winged beast like you…here we use our strength to conquer our enemies, not relying on a fire breathing fly." he boasted.

"I'm beginning to think this Brigade only houses cocky idiots" Payne sighed loud enough for the men in the room to hear. There were a few protests and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "You're all as bad as the men in the Dragon Brigade. You're all so full of yourselves."

"Girl, I told the king that you wouldn't be killed…don't make me regret that decision." Albel growled.

"Go ahead. Kill me then, if I'm no use in this brigade just because I went through separate training then I'm just wasting space."

Albel scoffed at her and his hand twitched for his katana. Payne noticed and decided to egg him on more.

"Unless of course you remember the fact that you also went through training for the Dragon Brigade and know that we're just as good as you cocky bastards…But of course you failed the last stage of training right Albel?"

Almost instantly she felt a sharp blade against her neck, the five metal claws seized her throat. She'd been expecting it and kept a triumphant smirk on her face despite the fear that fluttered in her gut.

"Did I strike a nerve Albel? Are you going to let a little girl, make you so angry?" she asked before his clawed hand tightened cutting of air flow. He growled and shoved her away hard enough to make her fall, and she coughed regaining her breath and footing. Albel glared icily at her and grunted turning back to Shelby. "I'm leaving it up to you what her 'test' is. Make sure she's put through hell" he growled then turned back to the door they had come through. "I have to return to Airyglyph, expect me back in three days." And he was gone, leaving Payne in a room full of men she had just thoroughly insulted. But she didn't appear disturbed, except for rubbing her neck where a bruise was sure to form later.

"So girl" Shelby called out earning her attention.

"It's Payne" she snapped.

"Such an ironic name, I'll come up with your 'test' and have you complete it before the captain returns. Gale, show her to a room where she can sleep" he called to a younger looking man who didn't see to have the hardened blood thirsty look many men in the room seemed to have.

"Sir!" he saluted then went to the door, waiting for Payne. She rolled her eyes then followed briskly behind him as he led her away from the room. Once she was sure no one in the room could hear her any longer she addressed her guide.

"Don't bother taking me to a room I'll be staying in one of the dragon caves" she said seeming bored.

"The old dragon holds? Why up there, nothing but old bones and rats" he asked seeming curious. He couldn't have been much older then Payne and seemed nice enough.

"My dragon is up there, he decided to tag along." She replied

"There's actually a dragon here?" he asked curiously. "I never thought I'd see the day, I wanted to be in the dragon brigade but I don't like heights see" he seemed embarrassed and Payne smiled slightly.

"It's not bad once you get used to it" she replied as they began walking up more winding stairs. Gale stopped and picked up a torch.

"There's a path up ahead that will lead you to the network of cave in the hold, it hasn't been used in years, so there are no torches past here."

Payne shook her head pushing away the torch he was going to hand her. "I don't need it, I'll find my way" she said bowing her head to him before she started up the stairs with a small wave of her hand.

It wasn't long until she located Brazen in a more spacious cave that allowed him to stretch his injured wing out. He snorted as she entered and plopped herself down on the floor by his feet. She made a mental note to find some straw or hay for a make shift bed later, since she wouldn't be doing really anything until her 'test'.

"You seem agitated" Brazen commented nudging the red haired girl in the back with his snout.

Payne kept staring at the strangely smooth walls and eventually let out a deflated sigh. "I just have a bad feeling about this place."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Payne has a bad feeling? A bit of forshadowing perhaps? And just who is this gale....I have a feeling that he may just become a good freind.

NEXT CHAPTER UP (hopefully) SOON! I hope you all like it! Please R&R X3

BTW If any of you feel the urge to look at my art I'm on Deviantart. .com/ That's my link I hope you liek my art as much as you like my story! Unless you don't like the story or the art....then I'll go cry. Kidding.


	7. Awakening

So I don't know about you guys but I am seriously mad atmyself for not getting this up when I finished it a week ago..... but I was kinda depressed so I'm very sorry! A big thanks goes to my Trina-Bina for giving me a good swift kick in the ass when I needed it and telling me not to give up writing simply because someone has a hate on for my stories. This chapter is singly dedicated to her and my english teacher for cheering me up. So here's the next chapter of 'How Far to Avalon'. I'm wondering if any one got the reference of the title, but no one's said anything about it. Simply put Avalon (from my understanding) is a realm of peace taht the kings of Arthurs time could travel to when their life was up....or something like that. I dunno why I named teh story after such a place but it's kinda a neat fact....anyway an advance thanks for you guys who are reading!

_

* * *

_

Payne woke early the next day. Not by her own choice by any means, but because Brazen was growling loudly next to her. She lifted her head from his large scaly foreleg and blinked tiredly a couple strands of straw (Which she had gotten laid out the night before) sticking up in her red hair.

"Brazen what are you growling about so early?" she asked rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"There's a man here that says he's here to see you!" Brazen snorted in his native tongue, turning his head from said man. Payne had laid her head back down not wanting to get up when the sun had hardly risen.

"Eat him, then go back to sleep" she mumbled rolling over.

"H-Hey is that necessary?" A familiar voice asked as Brazen growled once again. Payne rolled over and sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes once again.

"Gale? What are you doing here?" she asked finally recognizing the sandy haired soldier she'd met the day before.

"I came to see you" he replied backing away slightly when the bronze dragon poked his head closer to the soldier growling threateningly.

"Brazen" Payne scolded and the dragon snorted indignantly turning to look at her.

"He doesn't look the part of a soldier" he huffed in human tongue so Gale could hear the insult. However, unlike Albel, Gale looked amazed.

"Wow! Your dragon talks! Such a fantastic looking creature, smart and dangerous." he exclaimed like a child who had just been given a new toy. Brazen looked smug and Payne was sure this was going to go to his inflated ego.

"Yeah he talks. So why did you come to see me? Besides to faun over my dragon?" She asked standing and stretching several bones cracking satisfyingly.

"Ah right," Gale said remembering his reason. "I was up early and was wondering if you'd be up for some sparring practise? I have a feeling that whatever Shelby has planned for you, you best be ready."

His concern was flattering and the offer to help her even more so. Payne smiled a bit at Gale. "Sure I'm up for it"

For the remainder of the day Payne and Gale were inseparable. The girl had finally found some one she could consider a friend. Gale was kind to her when the other knights made obscene comments or laughed at her for wanting to join the brigade. Since the morning they had sparred (Payne had won), and eaten lunch. Payne learned that Gale had lived in Kirlsa as a child and still had family there. He also had distant relatives in Aquaria whom he hadn't seen since before this whole war had started.

"Wow, your older brother died" Payne asked staring up at the cloud laden sky. They were on the hills outside of the garrison. Gale had patrol duty so Payne offered to keep him company. "And he died when he was in the Dragon Brigade?"

"Yeah, he was attending an Accession of Flame ceremony when the dragon killed the trainee and three other nights. His name was Hector. But what about you Payne? I've told you about me…what about you? There are so many rumours circling around who you really are!"

Payne glanced at him from the corner of her eye and shifted uncomfortably. "Well, it's not really easy to talk about. I don't remember a whole lot from before I was found in the mountains. I remember a weird beeping and people talking but that's about it. When I came here…I lived with a family in Airyglyph. The mother had passed away, so it was only an officer of the Dragon Brigade, his son and me. We got along well, and I loved the man who had become my father figure. He died though, saving his son from dying during his Accession of Flame. I was there...it was horrible. He and I haven't been on good terms since. It's part of the reason I became a knight. I wanted to prove I could beat him."

"Sounds rough! Maybe I could help, who is this kid I bet I could beat him up for you!" Gale said with a cheesy grin. Payne smirked and looked at her hands.

"I doubt you could, he's ruthless and wouldn't hesitate to kill you. Besides, you'd probably choke and fall over if I told you who he was." She said with a bit of a laugh. "Even I can't beat him, and until the day I can, I'm going to train until I can't become any stronger."

"I'd choke?" Gale asked. "Who is it Albel Nox?"

Payne stared at Gale in surprise for a second. "Sure" she muttered. "Why not"

"I'm kidding, but even if I wasn't, that'd be some goal, tell me if you ever reach it. We'll celebrate your victory." He said making a wide gesture and almost falling over anyway. Payne smiled at him and nodded. If only he knew the truth of his question.

Albel had not come back when he had said he would and the fact kept Payne in a relatively good mood, along with the help of Gale who had started to grow on her over their three day friendship. She had almost forgotten about the initiation test she was supposed to take until a soldier appeared in Brazen's cave in the late afternoon of the third day after she arrived. Gale was with her since he was off duty and they had been having a chat on how to properly raise young dragons with Brazen.

"Payne?" The guard called from the entrance. He seemed reluctant to enter the cave with the enormous bronze beast sitting there with smoke trailing out of his mouth as though he was ready to attack. And indeed he was.

"Yes?" replied Payne looking apathetic her gold eyes boring into the soldier. He shifted nervously under her stare.

"Shelby has requested you come to the rooftop Parade Grounds immediately. It's for your test, and he requested you bring…the dragon with you." He said his eye's shooting to Brazen.

"Requested or ordered?" Payne snapped suddenly, the feeling of looming danger coming over her like a suffocating darkness. Before the soldier could answer Payne scoffed and picked up her long dagger and slipped on her boots. She mounted herself onto Brazen's back just behind his wing joints. "Fine, Gale you'd best go. I'll meet up with you later."

The sandy haired man caught her darkened mood and tried to wave a hand cheerily "You'll be fine don't sweat it!" Payne strained a smile for him then nudged Brazens side checking that her long dagger was in place as the beast took off into the sky his wing tendons straining against the action. It didn't take long to reach the Parade Grounds; after all they were almost directly under Brazen's cave. Payne would have allowed Brazen to simply drop to the square below them but it appeared that the entire brigade had showed up for this. Was she a source of entertainment or something? Even so they couldn't go killing people, that would lead to dire consequences. Circling over the grounds and eventually getting low enough to land, Payne surveyed the situation as Brazen landed with a loud thud and a vicious roar simply to scare away those closest to them. It worked to an extent and a wide ring of soldiers was left around the two as Payne jumped skilfully from her dragon's back. Shelby was standing on a raised set of stairs at the front of the Parade Grounds grinning like a maniac.

"So you came, excellent I assume you want to hear the details of this test." he chortled thickly and Payne scowled.

"Let's just get this over with, I don't want to spend anymore time looking at your ugly face then I have to Shelby…oops I mean sir." she stated sarcastically but Shelby was less easily provoked then Albel and Payne didn't get to see him lose his temper.

"Oh Ho you have a sharp tongue, lets see if we can dull it. You see your test is very simple, and if you don't complete it the penalty is death. Since you are so fond of the idea of joining the Black Brigade," here Payne scoffed but let him continue. "I have decided that you must fight to the death, with your wonderful Bronze beast over there."

"What?" Payne snarled her expression absolutely feral. There was absolutely no way she'd do it, even if she were to the bond they'd created would kill her as well. "I so sorry but I'll have to decline the offer!"

Shelby chuckled and snapped his fingers. Apparently he'd come prepared for this out come. Several of the larger soldiers advanced on her, swords ready and a killing intent lingering in the air. "So you'll choose death, Albel won't be pleased but at least I'll get rid of one more nuisance" Shelby shrugged.

An angry roar erupted from Brazen and flames soared at the men converging on Payne. A terrible snarl left the beast's mouth as even more soldier approached him, somewhat overconfident because of the dragon's drooping wing.

"Brazen!" Payne called turning her head from her own pursuers in worry for her friend. She should have kept her eyes on her enemies because the next moment a sword barely missed her head as she noticed it aim for her neck. She lunged out and grabbed the man by the face and threw him head first into the ground with a strength she didn't think she had. In any case the man stayed down.

"Payne!" Brazen called in dragon tongue. She turned again to see him become bound with chains. Spelled chains that had probably been stolen from Aquaria. They drained magic and energy from creatures and people alike. Each chain was bound tightly to the ground to hold Brazen there as he struggled to escape.

"Hold the girl!" Shelby called out as he drew his sword and approached the weakened dragon. Payne felt the same kind of chairs that held Brazen, loop around her arms and waist. They tightened as she struggled to get away from her captors; there was no way to escape when her energy was draining right out of her body. She fell to her knees as Shelby stopped in front of the bronze dragon.

"Stop it!" she called weakly and only managed to pull a chuckle from Shelby as he lifted his sword. "Stop it!" she called a little louder feeling her eyes grow heavy. Her breathing became laboured and visions of Brazen's soon to be bloody corpse swam in front of her eyes. "Stop it…..Stop it, stop it, stop it, STOP!" she screamed as a sudden pain went through her heart.

The men holding the girl laughed as she struggled, futile as it was. Her screaming just served to amuse them more and one kicked her in the ribs causing her to go limp and fall to the earth with a thud.

"Payne!" Brazen roared as the sword began it's decent on his thickly scaled leg. He snarled in agony as the sword cleaved his leg open. Snapping at Shelby only caused the chains constrict around his long neck. "Payne!" he roared again and the red-head twitched a bit as though coming back to consciousness.

"Let…my friend… go!" she said weakly her eyes blank as she stared at the wall of soldier to her left. "Let Brazen go." She struggled a bit and managed to push herself up a bit as Shelby too another deep cut at Brazen's flank. The dragon screamed a cry of torture. Payne's eye's widened and flashed dangerously. A red aura seemed to surround her petit body and the chains rattled as she pushed herself up even more. "Stop hurting him" she said her voice dangerous despite her situation. Another roar of pain. "I said stop it" she growled stumbling to her feet to the amazement of the men who held her captive. No one should have been able to stand when caught with those chains. Yet another agonized roar penetrated Payne's thought and she looked up her eyes focused on Shelby as he raised his sword over Brazen's head.

An explosive force erupted around Payne, her red hair coming out of its tie to twist and fly around her head in a wild halo. Her eyes were no longer gold a solid crimson that extended into her retina and over her pupil. The force of the explosion cracked the ground and sent Shelby tumbling off his fat little feet. The chains wrapped around Payne broke and the moment they did she darted forward with incredible speed and grabbed Shelby by the throat.

"Didn't I tell you to stop?" she growled throwing him into the wall meters across the Parade Grounds. She waited a moment then doubled over clutching her arms to her chest. "I'll kill you," she hissed her revolving around to look at each and every man in the square. "I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed as a pentagram appeared in hazy white on her forehead however before things could advance any farther a Katana blade suddenly protruded from her stomach. There was a moment's pause and the ominous red aura evaporated swirling into nothingness as Payne's eyes dulled from red to gold.

"Al...bel" she choked her head turning slightly as the Black Brigade captain unsheathed his sword from her body. Albel glared at the girl as she collapsed forward onto the ground for a second time that day.

"Pathetic…" he growled his attention turning to Shelby who had dragged himself to his feet. The thick man's helmet had been thrown off and tail of blood led from the fringe of his thinning hair. "Didn't I specify she wasn't to be killed?" he growled, apparently he had witnessed the whole thing. "That included the dragon. Your games aren't amusing Shelby, next time I'll let her kill you." He wasn't in a good mood. He sheathed his sword and turned. He pointed to Gale. "You, unchain the beast and get that woman out of my site. Shelby…We'll have a chat and you'll explain exactly what it was you were trying to prove." With that 'Albel the Wicked' left the site looking more murderous then he usually did.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 7. I think Payne might have been a little over teh top here but I suppose it'll make sense in later chapters. In the next chapter Fayt and the Gang arrive!(or at least they're mentioned) Plus maybe a little surprise, depends on how romantic I'm feeling. hehe R&R Please! BTW as a heads up I've changed my pen name to Peter the Otaku! ^^


	8. A Chance Meeting?

Woo! chapter 8 is finally up! Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been busy with school and just couldn't figure out where I was going with this story. This chapter was actually randomly pulled out of my ass cause I felt I needed something to introduce Fayt and Nel and Cliff, without deviating off the actual plotline too much. I don't want to ruin the original story too much..at least not this early in the story. I also feel as though maybe I'm going too fast with the plot, but maybe that's just me. Thanks for teh reveiws guys! They all amde me really happy!

* * *

"Hey…Hey Payne wake up!" A familiar voice called her from her slumber. For a moment Payne thought it would just be nice to lay there and sleep some more, but her mind flashed the image of Brazen into the blackness behind her closed eyes. A second later she bolted upright crying out for Brazen, only to realize the sudden pain in her abdomen that made her double over clutching her stomach.

"Whoa, careful you have a hole in your stomach you know!" Gale scolded her and pushed her back into a laying position so the pain could slowly fade away. "Don't worry Brazen's alright too…a little worse for wear I'd say, his temper has been something since you collapsed, almost didn't let me in here to see you."

Payne noticed she was once again in the smooth walled cave that Brazen had taken up residence.

"What happened?" she asked struggling to remember the events of what was really only a few hours ago. "I remember Brazen being hurt…then nothing…was Albel there?"

"Yeah he ran his sword through your stomach when you went berserk." Gale shifted uneasily. The reminder of the enraged girl was enough to make him shudder. Never before had he seen the things he had seen today, though he knew Payne had appeared out of the sky and it was rumoured that she had strange powers. This was the first time anyone had ever witnessed it.

"Brazen…where is Brazen?" she asked sitting up a little more slowly this time to look around the cave. The huge dragon was missing and Payne felt a twinge for fear for her friend.

"I'm here." The dragon's rumbling voice called from the ledge out side the cave and he stuck his head in the rest of his enormous body following looking as if he hadn't sustained any wound at the hand of Shelby. "And in one piece amazingly"

"But how?" asked the red head in amazement.

"Somehow when that power awoke in you I was healed" He growled looking menacing "All except my wing, which still pains me."

Gale stood up suddenly and shook his head. "I'll leave you two alone for now, I have patrol duty and the Captain wanted to speak with you when you woke up" he said and Payne nodded, secretly thinking that Albel probably just wanted to criticize her. Gale stood immobile for a moment then left the girl and her dragon with only each other for company. Almost as soon as Gale's footsteps faded another set of steps began climbing the carved rock stairs toward Brazen's den.

"Payne your shaking." Brazen observed laying his enormous head next to her and curling the rest of his body around her protectively. She lay back on his warm, scaly side and shook her head.

"It's cold." she lied and clutched the wound at her stomach. The footsteps stopped just out side the door and seemed to pause for a moment before Albel himself strode into the room.

"So your awake?" He snapped. Payne didn't answer, she didn't have the will to be snide with him, or anyone really, and all she wanted to do was sleep. However letting her sleep wasn't on Albel's agenda. "What the hell happened earlier in the Parade grounds?"

"Shelby tried to kill me" She replied "Gale said…I'd gone berserk….but I don't remember."

"You don't remember?" he hissed, not at all please by this information.

"Nothing" she admitted sullenly. He was in a bad mood, she didn't want to talk to him at all, and she just knew this was going to lead into a fight. But Albel surprised her and huffed something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like 'Unbelievable'.

"What?" she asked and he glared at her.

"Get up I'm sending you on patrol duty with that worm your so fond of." he snapped. Brazen growled but Albel seemed unaffected.

"His name is Gale" Payne replied getting slowly to her feet. She could feel blood seeping through her fingers where her wound was open but it was better not to contradict Albel. She could always heal herself later anyway.

"Just go, he's waiting by the main gates" Albel turned and went to the door.

"Wait!" Payne called suddenly and he turned his head just slightly. "Thank you…for stopping me earlier." she muttered almost embarrassed she had to thank Albel for anything. He made a noise of irritation and left, slamming the door behind him.

Brazen finally spoke, nudging Payne with his snout as he did. "Can you handle patrol so early? I heard from the guards that there has been a mysterious ship that crashed in the capital. It harboured strange men who are believed to be spies of Aquaria."

"Is that where we're going? The capital?" Payne asked climbing gingerly onto her companion's back. "Well then Brazen lets go make some new friends."

********

It didn't take as long to reach Airyglyph as it had taken Albel and Payne to get to the barracks. This was mainly because Gale was riding a Lum the whole way while Payne stayed with Brazen. They didn't stop for the night either so the reached Airyglyph just before morning broke over the horizon.

"Your sure your alright?" Gale asked for what must have been the seventh time that hour.

Payne looked up from the rock where she sat. They were patrolling the perimeter of the west gate of the city and had stopped to take a breather. Payne had already used runology to steam the bleeding of the wound on her stomach. It still hurt but she would at least not be hindered by blood loss. "Gale, I'm fine stop worrying and keep a look out for intruders. The guards at the gate this morning told us those prisoners had escaped. This is the fastest route to Kirlsa…and from there Arias; they'll be coming this way. I just know it."

"You think these spies will get as far as the castle walls?" Gale asked and Payne shrugged.

"Vox's men are stupid, and Woltar is old…his knights too soft. If they do escape it won't be because we weren't attending our post." She replied. Payne was in a mood, she didn't really want to talk, she just wanted to burn off some energy and she couldn't do that because Brazen had not allowed her to fully close her wound.

It was quiet for a time and Payne almost felt she could fall asleep. She almost did if Brazen had not alerted her to faint voices along one of the back trails nearby. "Gale… this way they're here." She whispered and crept up to the place where the two paths converged. They would head them off. Or at least that's what Payne planned. However before anything could be done, a blast of fire shot toward them. They were only saved when Brazen let off his own stream of flame that cut off the original attack.

A red headed woman stepped onto the path with two men one older and one not much younger then Payne behind her.

"Nel Zelpher." Payne said surprised. "So you're the one that helped these two escape."

"Payne…it's been a while hasn't it? You haven't been to Aquaria's court since the war started." Nel acknowledged. "What brings you out here? I thought the Dragon Brigade was stationed on the mountain pass."

"Your right they are…but the Black Brigade has been stationed at every entrance to the city."

"That's right your dragon was injured, I was wondering why my men in Kirlsa had stopped communication. Now I know, your on Albel's side now." Nel drew her dagger and Payne hardly moved. Gale however drew his sword and held it at the ready for an attack. Payne's eye's moved to the two escapees and she frowned, the blue haired one made her uneasy.

"Who are you two?" She asked suddenly, the boy at least seemed surprised. The blonde not so much. It probably took a lot to startle that man.

"Cliff and Fayt…who're you?" Cliff answered cracking his knuckles. "Nel here said they didn't usually let women in the military here."

"Payne." Gale hissed, wary of the strangers. Nel looked ready to kill them in an instant.

"Payne huh? I've heard that name before, tell me, are you the girl Nel told us fell from the sky fourteen years ago?" Cliff asked.

"That doesn't matter, we're on orders to capture you and bring you back to Airyglyph." Gale said suddenly and Payne nodded in agreement.

"Like we're coming quietly." Fayt said raising a sword in defence. Gale rushed him and started an all out fight between the three men while Nel lunged at Payne with a speed the red head hadn't been expecting. She drew out her dagger quickly however and parried the blow to her chest, taking a counter swipe that Nel dodged quickly.

"Going to kill me? I thought your queen wanted me alive?" Payne asked taking another stab at the older woman. Nel blocked and swiped only to miss, she didn't say anything however. Payne risked a glance to Gale and saw him at sword point.

"Seems this fight is over!" Cliff exclaimed suddenly in front of her. The blow to her stomach almost knocked her out, if it hadn't been for the ripping pain in her abdomen as her wound opened up again. Blood trailed along behind her as she rolled through the snow in a daze, only coming to a halt when she felt a sturdy object behind her.

"Young one?" Brazen growled above her. She clutched her stomach tightly and tried to push herself to her knees.

"Kill them." she said quietly, staring at the ground in a blind rage that had cropped up from no where. "Kill the Brazen." The dragon didn't need telling twice and roared so loudly snow was shaken off the trees around them.

"Quickly you two get away from the beast!" Payne heard Nel shout to the other two.

Brazen growled and opened his huge maw, even from where she was at his feet she could feel the immense heat building inside his belly as flames erupted from his mouth in a blaze of fury. There was a shout…a man she knew, but she didn't care who it was or if they lived. Her anger was still fresh and she stood, trembling from the pain that shot through her entire torso.

There was a figure just to the corner of her vision and she lunged at it. It was the blue haired boy, Fayt, and she would have slit his throat. If something in the back of her mind hadn't prevented her from doing so.

It was like she'd lost control of her body and she stood with her throat at his neck for a couple seconds before she realized her anger was gone, only left with a numb feeling. She sank to her knees and dropped her dagger much to the surprise of the boy she could have killed.

"Who are you?" Payne asked again, warily and she looked up, there was something about his eyes that were familiar.

Fayt stared at her for a moment and took a step back. "Fayt Leingod."

"Leingod? I've heard that…somewhere…"

"Hey kid come on this beast will kill you!" Cliff yelled and Fayt gave Payne a last glance before her dashed off, leaving her in the snow covered in her own blood.

* * *

Gasp! Payne knows Fayt? No she actually doesn't. Hopefully I can explain this part in a later chapter...I say hopefully because I'm constantly told I suck at explaining things. ANYWHO I think for the next chapter I'm going to send Payne back to her knight in black armor... maybe some drama, cause what's a story with out a healthy dose of drama.....and teh rest i'll leave as a surprise. Please comment guys I feel so much more inspired when you do! No flames though because they depress me. Creative critism is welcome though I can always use tips on grammar...mostly cause my grammar sucks(I dunno how I pass english class). Stay awsome guys!


End file.
